Wild Ones
by Tigers-4eva
Summary: My first Songific! -What happens when a night on the town goes horribly worng, causing a vital memeber of the scooby doo gang to get fataly injured?- Annoynomous Review's are welcome as always!


**This is my first songific (i think thats what it's called) and i wanted it to be good so i tryed my best, it's based on the song Wild Ones by florida ft. sia (you probably know it, but if not search it on youtube its really good!) So hear goes!**

_**[Sia] : Hey I heard you were a wild one,**_

_**Oooh...**_

_**If I took you home it'd be a home run,**_

_**Show me how you do,**_

_**I want to shut down the club **_

_**with you**_

_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones...**_

_**Ooooh...**_

The crazyness was insane, music was blasting so loud you could hear it miles away, the food was amazing, and the drinks.. Well they would blow you away! Daphne was dressed in a short purple dress, black tights and matching purple shoes, her hair was curled perfectly and her makeup was stunning, already she was asked by 17 guys for a dance, all she turned down, she had her mind on somthing else, or more importantly _someone_ else, fred to be excact. She had been waitng hours now, he was very late, and hour late infact.. Where was he?

_**[Florida] : I like crazy, foolish, stupid, **_

_**party going wild, fist pumping, music**_

_**I might lose it, blast to the roof thats how we**_

_**do's it, do's it, do's it**_

_**I dont care the night, she don't care we like,**_

_**Almost dared the right five,**_

_**Ready to get popping, ain't no so far,**_

_**take me so high, jumping no doubt's.**_

It was now midnight, fred was hours late. It's not like for him to be late, his dad's car had broken down, meaning he had to get the bus which was late, he shoved a fiver into the drivers hand a swung himself into seat, just 20 minutes, and he tell Daphne how he really felt...

_**[Florida] : Surf but no drown,**_

_**oooh oooh..**_

_**said i gotta be the man**_

_**when they heading my van, might check one too..ooooh**_

_**Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it...**_

Daphne was fed up of waiting, she grabbed her purple bag and left to look for fred, just as she left the club, and walked down an alley a bus pulled up, she ignored it and carried on walking, fred ran out of the bus and into the club, he looked everywhere, but she was no where to be seen. He saw some guys and asked if they'd seen a pretty redhead, the guys joked around saying she went off with some guy down an alley, fred knew she wouldn't just up and leave with some random guy. She's not that type of girl. He ran outside, and just as he did, a earpeircing sound.. A gunshot.

_**[Florida] : And ya'll get loose, loose,**_

_**after bottle, we all get bit and again tommorow,**_

_**gotta break loose cause thats the motto,**_

_**clubs shut down, i heard you supermodels.**_

Gust's of wind russled fred's hair in the breeze, he knew why he was so adorded by girls, but he only had one girl on his mind at the moment, Daphne, she always had been. No matter what. He ran down a alley and noticed a purple bag, it was daphne's. At that momnet his heart shattered, daphne never leaves her bag, unless something happened to her. No dont think like that fred, nothing happened, never has... never will. He looked round a next alley, that sight changed his life for ever, a red head was laying on the floor, helpless, distressed. Lifeless. Her chest was impaled by bullets, blood oozing form every fatal wound, Daphne was gone.. Forever. Fred broke down in tears as he held her limp, lifless hand. Fred, the strong, unbreakable leader was crying... If only he was here earlier, this would never had happened. Ever...

_**[Sia] : Hey I heard you were a wild one,**_

_**ooooh...**_

_**If I took you home, it'd be a home run...**_

_**Show me how you do..**_

**So that was my first songific, tell me whatcha ya think! I think personally that it's quite sad, seeing how daphne died and all. But nothing's interesting unless someone dies right? Anyway sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong! :D**

**Happing reading & writing! **

**-Tigers-4eva-**


End file.
